


The Visit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frowning, the Sewer King stood by a pet alligator's grave.





	The Visit

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King stood by a pet alligator's grave. His body trembled for a few seconds. Two tears ran down the Sewer King's face after he ceased trembling. He began to sob. The Sewer King recalled his sick pet's life ending four hours ago. The memory ended before he abandoned the grave. 

Footsteps caused the Sewer King to frown again and look back. His eyes widened after the alligator's spirit materialized in front of him. He viewed the alligator approaching him. The Sewer King scratched its snout. He smiled as new tears streamed down his face. A pet's visit.

 

THE END


End file.
